


Cock Slapping

by Problematic_shipper



Series: Starker Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cock Slapping, Collars, Daddy!Kink, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Verbal Humiliation, dead dove do not eat, idk what else to put here, slutshaming kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 10:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19944817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Problematic_shipper/pseuds/Problematic_shipper
Summary: For Starker Bingo- cock slapping“Not yet, cockwhore. You need to beg for it first.” Tony began stroking his cock with one hand, the other in peter’s curls to prevent him from getting to it. Peter whined, looking straight into Tony’s eyes. “Go on, princess. Convince me that you deserve to choke on my cock.”





	Cock Slapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. I’m on tumblr too if that’s a format you prefer!! My username is starkeraremydads and that should take you right to it. Thank you for reading and hope you enjoy the smut that I’m def going to hell for!

“Present your hole, bitch.” Tony demanded, holding his hand against Peter’s left ass cheek, warning him not to disobey. 

“Yes Daddy.” Peter quickly spread his cheeks to reveal his asshole, still plugged up from their round this morning. 

“How long has it been since I fucked you, boy?” Tony asked with a condescending tone. 

“It’s been roughly 4 hours.” Peter replied. There was a pause for a moment, and peter quickly yelped as a slap hit his ass. 

“Seems as though I have been too nice to you, slut.” Tony grabbed peter by the collar, pulling him up from the bed so that he could whisper in his boy’s ear. “I always give in when you demand I shove my cock into your hole, with no consideration towards the effects. You’re forgetting how to address me, whore. Maybe I need to punish you in order to show you your place.” 

Tony shoved peter down to his knees, pushing him back a bit, so that he could admire the boy below him. Peter was wearing nothing but a red and gold collar, “Property of Tony Stark” engraved into a silver tag attached to it. His boy’s little cock was hard and leaking, just as it always is around Tony, just as it should be. Tony unzipped his black slacks, and carefully took his cock out. Peter attempted to lick it, but was stopped by Tony pushing his head back. 

“Not yet, cockwhore. You need to beg for it first.” Tony began stroking his cock with one hand, the other in peter’s curls to prevent him from getting to it. Peter whined, looking straight into Tony’s eyes. “Go on, princess. Convince me that you deserve to choke on my cock.” 

“P-p-please Daddy.” Peter whispered, blushing a lovely shade of red. 

“Saying please means nothing if I don’t know what you’re asking for, doll. You’re going to need to be more specific.” Tony tightened his hold on Peter’s curls, but pushing his face further away from Tony’s rock hard dick. Peter immediately panicked, beginning to babble. That was Tony’s favorite part, when Peter dropped all his shame and just begged. 

“N-no. I can’t- please Daddy. Please. I need it.” 

Tony chuckled. He needed to push his baby a little bit further if he wanted the boy to be putty in his hands. A plan formulated in his head to get Peter reduced to a crying, babbling mess. He took his hand out of the boy’s hair moved it down to his cheek. “Open.” 

“Thank you-“ Peter yelped as he was slapped hard across the face. 

“When I tell you to open your whore mouth, I expect it to fall open ready to take my cock.” That shut Peter right up, and he obediently opened his mouth. 

Tony began to put his cock in the boy’s mouth, but pulled back last second. Peter immediately tried to follow it, only to be stopped by Tony’s hand once again holding his hair back. Tony held his cock in front of the boy’s mouth, waiting for peter to make the next move. Eventually Peter pulled against Tony’s hold on him and tried to take the dick further into his mouth. Tony only tightened his hold on his boy’s hair and slapped his dick on the boy’s cheek.

“You’re not getting my dick until you’re begging for it bitch.” Tony continues to slap the boy with his cock, getting precum on his face. “Come on baby, tell Daddy what you want.” 

“Please put your cock in my mouth Daddy. I need it.” Peter mewled. He had tears in his eyes, and Tony swears it’s the hottest thing he’s ever seen. The boy was a true slut if he was crying over being denied Tony’s dick. 

“Come on baby. Tell Daddy how much you want this.” 

Peter immediately began babbling out nonsense, and that’s when Tony shoved his dick inside that wet, warm heat. Peter immediately gagged, but he calmed down after only a second or two, and started sucking.

Tony moaned immediately. “Oh my fucking god. You were fucking born for this. You’re such a whore, but I know you’d never spread your legs for anybody else, because you’re mine. I’m the only one who has and ever will see you like this. I’ve wrecked you for any other dick. You could never be satisfied unless it’s my cock being shoved into your fuckholes.” Peters moans were sending vibrations that felt fantastic against his cock.

Tony was fucking Peter’s throat in earnest, giving peter no control. Tears were falling down his rosy cheeks, and Tony would be lying if he didn’t say he loved that. No one else would ever see Peter crying as he sucked their cock. No one else would have their collar around his neck. Peter could never trust someone else so much to let it all go, and it made Tony fall even deeper in love with him. 

Suddenly, Peter let out an extremely high moan, and Tony instantly noticed the wet spot on Peter’s Panties. “Oh honey. You’re going to regret that. You think cumming is going to get you on my good side? If you thought getting dick slapped was bad, you’re going to hate this.”

Tony instructed Peter not to move under any circumstances and went to the closet to get his leash, a ball gag and spreader bar. When he entered back into the bedroom, he saw that Peter hadn’t moved an inch. He attached Peter’s collar to a strap, put the gag in his mouth, and strapped him in. 

“If you’re so selfish to think that your orgasm ends our play, you’d be sorely mistaken. You did not even attempt to warn or alert me to the fact that you were about to cum, and that ruins Daddy’s fun. Now you’re going to watch as I jack off, and you will have no part in it. I know you hate it when Daddy cums and you can’t clean it all up with your slutty tongue, but that’s just the way it has to be.” Peter slowly nodded his head at Tony’s words, not saying anything, to his credit. 

Tony pulled up a chair, and grabbed some old fashioned lube and tissues. He squirted some lube on his hand, and pulled his dick out of his trousers again. He was fully clothed, while Peter was wearing cumstained panties and a collar, and that shouldn’t be so hot but it is. He stroked slowly, wanting to draw this out as long as possible. 

For several minutes, the only sound that could be heard in the bedroom was the stroking of a cock. Tony decided to take his jack off session to the next level, describing what he wanted to do to Peter in detail. 

“Right now I’m thinking about getting you someone else to fuck, letting somebody else have a taste of that sweet ass. I’d be in complete control of course, instructing them exactly how to hit your prostate, how to fuck you just right so that you became a fucking puddle. You’d be collared and tied to the bed, just like you are now, and he would go crazy just looking at you.” Tony went through other fantasies, each one making Peter’s little cock twitch. Tony eventually got up from his seat and approached the bed. He took the gag out of Peter’s mouth and threw it behind him. Peter peeled up, thinking Tony changed his mind, but that was only a little bit true. 

“Because you were so good while Daddy was playing with his cock, I’ve considered coming on your face.” Peter whined at that, but Tony wasn’t having it. “Oh hell no. I can cum in a tissue just as easily. You better start begging baby because Daddy’s just about-“ 

“No! Daddy please! Use me! I want your cum so bad! pleasepleaseplea-“ That was it for Tony. He came with a shout, and it spilled all over Peter’s face. He lapped up all he could, but some of Tony’s cum had to be cleaned off with a washcloth. After they both calmed down, they changed into their pajamas, and cuddled together for the rest of the night. 

“I love you Tony.” Peter said as they got ready for bed.

“I love you too Pete.” Tony replies as he turned the lights off and slipped under the covers.


End file.
